The New Diva
by YourUnknownPublisher
Summary: A new Diva, Lexi Jericho, comes to WWE, only to find herself in many situations. What will Lexi's life be like in WWE? I only own Lexi. New chapter every Wednesday. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WWE OR ANY OF IT'S PROPERTY. I ONLY OWN MY OC, LEXI.


AJ sat in the locker room getting ready for her match with Kaitlyn.

"I can't believe I wasted my time on that wanna-be of me; Kaitlyn," AJ said to herself. "She wasn't even that good of a friend!" AJ barely yelled, almost finished tieing her sneaker.

Suddenly, someone came up to AJ.

"Umm... Hi... Do you know where April Jeanette Mendez is?" the person asked curiously.

AJ stood up, started stretching, stopped, and responded.

"Totally! She's umm... Right here." AJ pointed to herself, giggled, and started to twirl her hair around her finger. "What do you want?"

"Oh. Ms. Guerrero sent me to you. She said you would help me around WWE..?"

AJ stared at the girl, then started to speak.

"Oh. Sure. Instead of April, call me AJ, or AJ Lee. I'd appreciate it." AJ grabbed the girl's hand, and showed her around the WWE arena.

"I love your name... it's so pretty. My name is Lexi. Lexi Jericho." Lexi followed AJ into the backstage.

"Lexi Jericho? As in daughter of Chris Jericho?" AJ asked.

"Yup. I'm Chris Jericho's daughter. Surprised?" Lexi responded.

"Yeah... I didn't know he had a daughter." AJ stated.

"Oh. Well, now you know." Lexi and AJ laughed together.

AJ and Lexi reached the TV where you can watch the match backstage.

"Look. It's your dad. He's pretty good." AJ smiled at Lexi.

"Yep. My dad is pretty good. I just wish I was as good as him." Lexi sighed.

AJ laid her hand on Lexi's shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure you're just as good! Same blood, same rank." AJ looked at the time. "Oh. It's my match. Come to watch?"

"Sure. I'll need to learn some new moves." Lexi and AJ smiled and giggled in unison.

AJ's music hit, the girls walked in, and saw Kaitlyn already in the ring, surprised to see Lexi with AJ. AJ and Lexi walked towards the ring, and they both crawled into the ring.

"Hey, Lexi, you go to the side. You watch from there." AJ motioned Lexi to the side of the ring.

AJ turned back around to see Kaitlyn's surprised face. The bell rang. The match started with Kaitlyn kicking AJ in the face, but AJ soon reversed one of the kicks and tripped her. After the two of them fought for after ten minutes, AJ did The Octopus on Kaitlyn, which forced Kaitlyn to tap out. AJ's music hit, and Lexi crawled into the ring. Lexi and AJ hugged, but quickly broke the hug. AJ made fun of Kaitlyn as she got up, which caused Kaitlyn to kick AJ. Kaitlyn walked up to Lexi as AJ laid there in the ring probably knocked out.

"Why are you with Crazy AJ? You crazy, too?" Kaitlyn said to the new Diva curiously.

"I'm with AJ because Vickie sent me to her. She's my helper around here. AJ doesn't seem crazy, anyways." Lexi stated.

"Oh, okay, just wait until you get to know her more. You'll figure her out. Anyways, you're a new Diva? Welcome to WWE. I'm Kaitlyn. You are..?"

"I'm Lexi Jericho." Lexi said, but when Kaitlyn was about to say something, Lexi cut her off. "Yes, the daughter of Chris Jericho."

Kaitlyn nodded her head understandingly. AJ got up, pushed Kaitlyn in the face which made Kaitlyn fall, grabbed Lexi's arm and stormed out of the ring. They walked to the Divas' locker room, and AJ sat down on a bench.

"Ugh. Do you see how annoying that Kaitlyn is?! She's such a wanna-be of me. And you." AJ said, cooling herself down.

Lexi sat down next to AJ, about to speak when AJ started to speak instead.

"She was my best friend... and my tag team partner. We were known as the Chickbusters." AJ sighed, which was a sign she might miss Kaitlyn. "But I have you, Ziggy, and Big E, now. I have nothing to worry about."

Lexi looked at AJ confused.

"Ziggy and Big E? Who are they?" Lexi asked curiously as AJ glared at her, but her glare narrowed down.

"Ziggy and Big E are my big boys. They can be your's, too, if you want. But we share. 'Cause they were mine first."

Lexi smiled and shrugged. "Sure. Are you tag team, support, or do you have some relationship?" Lexi asked AJ who stood up, grabbed Lexi's arm, and made her stand up.

"Me and Ziggy are dating, so relationship. Big E is a helper, supporter, or if he needs to, a tag team partner for Ziggy. Ziggy's match is next. Let's go!" They ran to find Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston about to walk into the arena.

"Where's AJ?" Dolph Ziggler asked Big E Langston, as AJ and Lexi ran up to them.

Dolph Ziggler and Big E turned around to find AJ and Lexi right behind them.

"And who is this?" Dolph Ziggler asked AJ who Lexi was.

"Oh, right. Meet Lexi." AJ said, coughing.

Dolph Ziggler's music hit, and the four entered the arena. Dolph Ziggler gave AJ a quick kiss, then ran to the ring. AJ, Lexi, and Big E went to the side of the ring as John Cena's music hit. John Cena ran to the ring, slid under the bottom rope, and threw his hat out to the crowd as he usually does. John Cena took his shirt off, and also threw it out to the crowd. The bell rang, and the match started. John Cena started the match out with hitting and kicking Dolph. About twenty minutes later, Dolph Ziggler did his signature move, the Zig Zag, pinned John Cena, and Dolph Ziggler won. The three that were outside of the ring crawled in, Big E standing by Dolph's side, AJ kissing Dolph, and Lexi just sitting in a corner. Dolph Ziggler and AJ turned to Lexi who was still in the corner, which made the two motion Lexi to come over and group hug. The four broke the hug and walked out, AJ twirling her hair and skipping as she walked out with the group.

"You were awesome out there, Ziggy. You, too, Big E and Lexi." AJ bragged, smiling uncontrollably.

"Thanks, babe, we all were great. Thanks for helping." Dolph gave AJ a quick kiss again, then took the girls and Big E into a hug.

They all pulled away afterwards, Dolph and Big E headed for the guys' locker room, while AJ and Lexi headed for the Divas' locker room.

"Hey, thanks for helping Ziggy out there. Guess you know how it goes around here." AJ said, as AJ and Lexi got ready for a shower. "Your hair is naturally straight, right?" AJ asked Lexi, looking at Lexi's straight, dark, brunette hair.

"No. My hair is naturally curly. I straightened it before I got here." Lexi stated as she stepped into a shower.

"Oh. I'll straighten your hair for you, if you want." AJ said to Lexi.

"I'd love it if you straightened my hair." Lexi said to AJ who was in the shower next to her.

"Okay." AJ smiled, but Lexi couldn't see AJ smile.

About fifteen minutes later, the girls' were done with their shower and dressed. They headed to AJ's dorm.

"Hey, wanna be roommates? You're new here, so I know you don't have a dorm yet. Let's share. Kaitlyn used to be my roommate. But she's with Aksana now. I don't know why or how. Ugh." AJ shivered.

"Thanks. I'd love to be your roommate." Lexi and AJ smiled at each other.

AJ opened the dorm, turned the lights on, and set their things down.

"Now let's get to straightening your hair." AJ took a chair, sat it in front of a mirror, propped Lexi in the chair, grabbed a straightener, and started straightening Lexi's hair. "So. How'd you get this job? It's really hard to find a job here." AJ asked Lexi, as she was straightening Lexi's hair.

"My dad told me it was time for me to get a job... and that he could most likely make me a diva... and blah, blah, blah. So, yeah, that's how I got here." Lexi said, yawning.

"Oh. Cool." AJ yawned, too, while straightening Lexi's hair.

About thirty minutes later, AJ was done with straightening Lexi's hair.

"Thanks." Lexi thanked AJ, admiring her straightened hair.

"No prob. Sleep in which ever bed you want." AJ went into the bathroom and came out in her pajamas.

"Kay." Lexi smiled, went in the bathroom, and came out in her pajamas, too.

Lexi and AJ crawled into bed, and fell asleep.


End file.
